yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira Tetsu (Deceased)
"I Am Weak and In This World Only The Strong Will Survive So I'll Become Stronger and I'll No Longer Protect You I'll Make You Strong Instead" First Name Akira Last Name Tetsu 'IMVU Name' Keizumai 'Nicknames' *Aki (Mother calls him that) * Kira * T.J. (Tetsu Jr.) 'Age' June 16th Sixteen years old Ark 18-19 Eighteen years old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 Ark 17: 6'0 Ark 18: 6'0 Ark 19: 6'3 'Weight' 152 lbs Ark 17: 16164 lbs Ark 18: 168 lbs Ark 19: 177 lbs 'Blood type' Transcended Nephalem 'Behavior/Personality' Quite and over protective when it comes to his mother Tomoko Tetsu and sister Sian Tetsu, Akira is very much like his dad, Akuma; Lazy as hell! He often spends his spare time sleeping through the day or being a somewhat dedicated fighter in Tetsu's training hall but when in school he normally napping during classes or the rooftop of his school and gym to hide the fact that in truth he's actually bored to death/not challenged enough by his teachers having inherited his mother's brain power (he's smart as fuck), which some say makes him a bona-fide genius something he'll deny no matter how many times people say it often saying his sister the smart one. He's kind and gently on the inside though no one really gets to see this side of him unless your a close friend or relative and he has a soft spot for children, in truth, he is cold , ill-tempered and when he's mad theirs very few things one can do to cool him off, when Akira's mad he's like a quiet storm. he also cocky as hell even more so than his father, extremely prideful, and a hard person to figure out you'd rarely ever know what his thinking. he's also very good at acting something he learn back when he was in the drama club in middle school. he'll take advantage of those weaker than him in a heart beat. he's laid back most of the time he keeps to himself if he does talk to you it more than likely means he likes you, though he can be out-going and when he is he's a joker even at inappropriate times and loves parties. He's extremely flirty by nature often flirting with women without even trying which causes him allot of problems with women. Despite all this he's still a pretty fun and likable guy just as long as you don't piss him off or show signs of weakness for him to exploit he's cool. Ark 17 Akira's personality Hasn't really gone through any big changes He's still as cocky and prideful as before and still has his Short fuse. Though he's not as lazy as before this is shown by all the late night training sessions he puts himself through and the fact that his grade are starting to improve going from getting a Grade Point Average of a 2.1 to a 3.2, he's still hard to figure out and he still takes advantage of those weaker than him or those who are just easily manipulated. He's still a joker and very much is still a party animal, and something that'll probably never change is his flirting with women. All in all he's still the same Old Akira. ARK 18-19 Akira is Still incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to his superior as one my say (but if you ask him he has none), and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He has mature a bit though, but he still hasn't lost his attitude. Akira sometimes comes off as a show off , on several occasions, he performs exaggerated and over-the-top moves when fighting or performing shows for his Band. Akira is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by Zombie's or fighting with Creator though he is quick to anger and he's rarely seen serious but when he is it means play time is over and generally he becomes eerie. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Akira can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of honor and prefers to fight fairly though that doesn't mean he won't pull a few dirty tricks. He can sometimes be counted on to do the right thing, and the times that he does do the right thing even though he doesn't want to he'll make sure you never forget about usually making cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has issues with his own demonic side and angelic side, and struggles with what's considered right and wrong because his nature compels him to do both. Akira still values family and friends very highly. He cares deeply for his mother, Sister, Father and, despite their differences, for his brother(unknown to them), Akashi. Even after all the fighting the two did over the top spot for the Gang, Akira still hangs with Akashi and holds no hard feelings. Akira much like his father also enjoys fighting shown when he sometimes does not fight at his full potential so he can toy with his opponent or make a fight last longer. Akira gets bored with fighting weak opponents and only finds entertainment in fighting strong opponents who will give him a challenge. Akira's enjoyment of fighting was reflected in his dialogue with Kin. He's still hard to figure out and he still takes advantage of those weaker than him or those who are just easily manipulated. Appearance Akira has tan skin and Black hair which stops bout at the end of his neck he changes the style occasionally. He stands exactly six feet tall, and is one sixty and four pounds of muscle this is thanks to all the strength and various other training his Father, Chang,Ryan and Hegai has him doing to the point were he's almost as physically dominate as his father and can be very intimidating when he wants to. Unlike his father his facial features are gentle in comparison and he usually has a smile on his face that'll brighten up the room(well when he's happy). He has emerald blue colored eyes which seem to glow at night(because they do haha). looking at his eyes are like staring at a blue lunar moon which sometimes changes color. Although that's what Akira usually looks like when it's time for a gig he changes and his usually nice groomed hair becomes spikier and looks like groomed bed head. he wears a thin black unbuttoned suit jacket with the sleeves rolled up , and a white buttoned up white collars shirt underneath with a black tie around his neck and a pair of black denim jeans and black timberland during school days. Outside of school his usually seen with a sleeveless jacket or shirt of sort and a pair of short and his favorite blackout retro's on. When it's hot outside He's usually walking around with no shirt on. As Of Ark 18-19 Akira's overall body makeup has changed a bit as well his muscles bulging more but he seems to always keep a Muscular Lean frame so he never jacked with muscle on top of muscles. Akira has also grown a few inches his once Six foot frame now standing at six foot three inches, he still has his lunar blue eyes though the blue is a little deeper now and they sometimes change to an emerald green color, Akira still has his intimidating stature when he's angry but for the most part kept his gently features but he's starting to stray from his father looks more, Akira like his father actually has small horns that is covered by his hair and his teeth are noticably sharp His hair has also become shorter and his face more angular and his eyes more narrow. Alignment A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. 'Clan & Rank' Aniki of the Makurayami Clan The K-N1N3$- Omega KDP-Recruit High School Grade Sophomore Ark 19: Junior 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' *High School Student *Drummer in the band/Lead Male Singer xXxRebeliousxXx *Football Team(Running Back) *Basketball Team(Sg/Sf) 'Fighting Style' New Style- Deadly Street Fighting- has not yet been perfected by Akira but it has all of the Techniques from His old Devils Dance But A lot more Brutal and Akira resorts back to a more Street Fighting type of combat using his surrounding and various objects to help him fight the style has a series of jaw breaking and bone crushing combos and chi enhanced attacks he also has incorporated his weapons into it, though as i stated before it isn't perfected but it looks a little something like this so far.. COMBO'S Elevator Drop: Akira performs a Flash step technique to quickly get behind his opponent, he then quickly turns around and grapples them from behind flexing his muscles squeezing his opponent to the point where broken ribs is almost guaranteed and all the air in the lungs are pushed from the body , Akira would then Lift his opponent off of the ground and over his head lifting the opponent em a little over 7'0 feet in the air, Akira would then whip his opponent downwards with all of his strength , which would cause severe pain to the opponent, and might even break if not shatter their rib cage completely which would causing some internal bleeding as little shards would slice and dig into other organs, the victims would have also suffered from severe back pain the opponent could also possible suffer from a mild to severe concussion or possible even knock them out completely due to the impact of the slam and the lose of air being provided to the brain due to it being squeezed out of them and the impact. Akira will sometimes add something special to this to inflict more damage. Football Season!: This is a counter move, Akira waits for the slightest movement in his opponent and then rushes in a a inhuman speed and clotheslines his opponent in either their neck or their Body which if connected in the neck could stop the opponents breathing temporarily or possible permepermanently, if connected to the body the opponent would feel an intense pain in their chest as they may suffer from a cracked wishbone, Once the opponent hits the ground Akira's wastes no time and goes into an ground and pound game holding his opponents arms away from their face while beating them with his other hand, Akira would continue this until he feels like stopping. Akira will sometimes add something special to this to inflict more damage. Training Session's...And Unlocked Abilities Hegai's Training Akira has Trained in multiple skills and techniques under the guidance of a man by the name of Hegai and his three daughters. Masumi: Masumi is a master of Hand to Hand combat and long ranged combat, and thanks to the training with Akira has done with Masumi his combat skills has improved even more as impossible as it sounds he can fight with just about anyone and in the short time that's he's been there he actually managed to beat Masumi who Has been doing martial arts since she was three years old under Hegai guidance and due to his training with his reflexes and Sensory is almost at an enhanced level Akira can dodge and or evade gunshots from low grade Guns like Pistols and sometimes shotgun rounds and smaller weapons such as those but as far as Machine guns or weapons like that you can still hit him and because of her Akira's new style of fighting can't be described as anything but Brutal. Akira has also learned to control his Chi and is now at almost at a Master's Level! Akira can Use his chi multiple ways he can use it to Strengthen his own Body, he can also use it to destroy things like like Brick walls and things of that sort just by pushing his chi into it he can also dent weak metal but can't break any but that's not all he's learned to do with his chi Akira can also interact with things using his chi one example of this is when Akira had lifted a 130 pound metal statue five feet off the ground and crushed a soda can without touching it, Akira is able to shape his chi into a hand so to speak and grab and or latch on to things he can lift up to 200 pounds anything above that can be done but requires extreme focus and puts a hellish amount of strain on his body due to the amount of Chi he has to put out. Akira's body is also much much stronger, agile, flexible, and Faster than before Akira is able to perform a multitude of free running techniques if you will like wall running, vaulting, etc.he's also discovered his ability to double jump. Akira can also flexible enough to put both his legs behind his head and do splits with ease and can bend his body in even more weird ways though nothing close to contortions. Thanks to the Gravity room Training Akira is able to move freely without any type of resistance in a room where his entire body weighs over 800 pounds not to mention wearing a weighted vest which was exactly 250 pounds because of this his overall body condition improved Akira is fast enough to run over hundred miles per hour without using his chi. He can lift and flip trucks and cars up by himself, his muscles have also harden due to his training making Akira slightly more Durable. Akira's most noticeable feat though out of all of the training he's done with Hegai is his punching and kicking Strength, Akira's punches are beyond that hellish he can just about punch though anything even steel(of course depending on how thick it is) Akira can literally shatter a full grown tree with a punch if he wanted to and his kicks are capable of ripping through metals as well( again depending on its thickness but has been shown to be able to kick and or punch almost completely through a foot of thick steel in a single punch/kick) He got this crazy strenght from a specific training method that Hegai used to Train Akuma when he was in the shinto Realm and just apply the same with Akira though because of this specific method of training it doesn't apply to actually lifting something that doesn't require the triceps to do most of the work. Azrael The Holy Dragon Of Nore users are a unique type of people who utilize a form of Lost Alteration Chi, Dragon Art Chi. Each Dragon has their own form of Alteration, just like each Dragon is a master of their own element. In addition, they also have the ability to consume the element which they wield, just as long as it is not created from their own chi. Doing so rejuvenates them and enhances their abilities. Dragons are known to possess keener senses than that of normal humans such as in smell, sight and hearing. Furthermore, if a Dragon manages to successfully kill a Dragon, they become stronger after bathing in its blood. * Akira takes on humanoid aspects of a Dragon. His Body gains scales throughout his body. Dragons were known to have the toughest and most durable skin of any animal within the world's history. The Dragon Scales will continue to grow and become more durable as Akira continues to strengthen his Dragon powers and His Body. The scales on his body has the ability to absorb Light which he can then manipulate in a number of ways. Akira's scales are hard enough to prevent him from virtually taking any damage from blunt object/weapons and has a high resistance to being cut most fire arm round will either bounce off or simple not go through his scales, the scales at one point only spanned his arms though after receiving power from Azrael his scales now span most of his body the only parts being left open the center of his face and torso. Akira can both produce and control light from any part of their body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat. It is different from other Light Manipulation, as Azrael refers to White Dragon Art as "Holy" and "Pure", as if it were a "light of justice". (Since i still haven't gained anything as to now i don't see why it would be removed, if i should still remove it let me know and i'll take it down or simply do it yourselves) Three Years In Six Hours: Tetsu's Training Hall(Has Yet To Be Completed In Progress) Twilight Chi User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A Hadou only Nephalims can use, a perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Allies/Enemies Family/Allies: * Tomoko Tetsu (Mother) * Akuma Tetsu (Father) * Sian Tetsu (Sister) * Ryan. (Adopted Uncle) * Chang (Family Friend) * Isato Sonade (Maternal Great Grandfather) * Shizuka Noi (Godmother) * Shizumi Sonade (Maternal Grandmother) * Kaguro (Paternal Grandfather) * (Shinto.)Kurai (Paternal Grandmother) * Katrina Lee * K-N1N3$ * Kyle and Lala (Band Mates/xXxRebeliousxXx) People he's meet so far Daisuke Yun - Daisuke Yun and Akira really didn't get off on the right foot at all in fact the two of them fought each other the first time they met which to be fair was mostly Akira's fault. Akira really doesn't like him and to make matters worst His sister Sian has a crush on the guy which really rubbed Akira the wrong way. Though because of a accident at coneys Island He actually ended up saving his sister and because of that Akira doesn't feel as bad about the guy and actually feels somewhat indebted to him because of it. Akira doesn't see Daisuke as a friend but he doesn't dislike him he just can't get over the fact that his sister likes this guy Doesn't help. As of Ark 18-19 (to be written) ' ' Goldie-''' The Hot girl that turns into a monster(nough said) nah but Goldie is a well Akira's not really sure what she is but she seems to be some type of human with a living bio organic suit which gives the babe crazy abilities and enhancements, Akira fought this creature while searching for his sister and ended in a draw of sorts, and because of this motivated him to become stronger. He also has a score to settle with her. '''Fan Girls/Groupies Now where would every great rock star be without his fans right.... Kin Tasanagi Kin is a young man he heard his parents speak about from time to time but he knew really got to meet him well not until the Gmaf where He and Kin Had To fight each other in the frist round of the tournment, their fight was crazt to say the least though ultimately Akira had come out on top beating Kin though not without taking a beating as He sufferred some internal damage and broken bones. Akira has a fighters level of respect for Kin and was rather amazed by him even though he won. Akira really doesn'y know Kin outside of there fight so rather he really likes the guy or not has yet to be known Alise Shizuku:(Too Be Continued...) 'Background' Akira stayed in a place called roanapur where he grew up for most of his life till he and his family moved to New york and has been living there ever since. Peak Human System *Peak Human Combat The Users Combat Is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are Beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this Ability *Peak Human Intelligence User of this ability are more intelligent than their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally giftd or training themselves. he's able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: Remebering vast amounts of knowlegde flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Able to learn a variety of combat skills in a day which would take normal people years to achieve mastery over. 'Role play Selection' *Ark 16 Episode 12: Much Adieu About a Tetsu *Ark 16 Episode 22: Break Time! *Ark 16 Episode 55: New Trainer *Ark 16 Episode 48: First Practice Game *Ark 17 Episode 3: Let the Sparks Fly Pt. 1 *Ark 17 Episode 4: Let the Sparks Fly Pt. 2 *Ark 17 Episode 10: Keep on getting Stronger Akira! *Ark 17 Episode 15: Awakening *Ark 17 Episode 21: The Training Continues *Ark 17 Episode 28: Too Fast, Too Furious (YMRP_Style) *Ark 17 Epsiode 42: Just A Dream *Ark 17 Episode 43: Training Completed 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Gen 3 Category:NGRPC Category:3rd Gen Category:K-Nines Category:Tetsu Family